Canada has kids!
by ARealLoser
Summary: It was a regular G8 meeting until 2 kids ran into the conference room and called Canada Daddy. The nations now want to know about Canada's children, so they come with him to his house. Horrible summary. All OCs are mine. (discontinued)
1. WAIT HOLD THE PHONE,HE HAS KIDS?

Author's Note: I was bored one day so I decided to write this. More updates for this soon. Maybe. Eh, don't count on it.

disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, this would probably be canon.

 ** _Chapter One: CANADA HAS KIDS?_**

 ** _Current Place: Ottawa, Ontario, Canada_** ** _Time: 10:30_**

It was just a regular G8 meeting with America yelling his stupid plans, England and France fighting, and Italy yelling "PASTAAAAA." That is, until two small boys interrupted the meeting by running into the room then proceeding to rush to Canada. They had snow in their hair, seeing as it was snowing outside.

"Daddy!" They both said to Canada. "We need you to come home and help Oliver and Lea!" The first kid said. "They sorta got into a fight that made Lily get involved so she tied 'em both up when they weren't looking," the second kid said quickly. "And made Oliver into a snowman outside" Then put Lea in the pantry and made her watch a English play!" The first and second child told him. (In the part where they are explaining what happened to Oliver and Lea, the first kid explained what happened to Oliver and the second kid explained let's situation.) Canada was mad, not at the two little ones but at Oliver, Lea, and Lily. France and England looked like they could cry, because their ex-colony had CHILDREN, America was laughing, and the other nations looked at Canada very shocked. "Ok Theo and Aiden, but why did you come here? Couldn't you have called?" Canada asked, with a bit of a mad tone in his voice. "Lily didn't let us use the phone" Aiden said sadly.

France started crying tears of joy, and ran over to Canada and started shaking Canada violently, "WHY DIDN'T ZU TELL ME ZU HAD CHILDREN" He yelled through the tears. "Y-you never askedd," Canada said once France stopped shaking him, he was very dizzy. "Do any of them speak French?! I must know!" France yelled at Canada while picking up the two children. "Yes actually! All of them do," Canada replied. "You must be Uncle France!" Theo said to France. France immediately said yes. By this point, all the nations, excluding America because he already knew about Canada's children, asked of they could come with him to go and see his children. Canada happily agreed and America said "I guess I'll go too!" Then did one of his hero laughs.

 ** _Current Place: Canada's House in Ottawa, Ontario, which is still in Canada Time: 11:00 Date: December 12th_**

Once they arrived at Canada's house, and Canada had answered all their questions, like if they are humans, which the answer is that they are provinces, and who Aiden and Theo were, which is Newfoundland and Nunavut, he told them something very important, "Most of the provinces hold grudges against you. Like how the original four all dislike America for the War of 1812*. So don't go getting on any of my children's nerves. And one last thing before we go in. Oliver owns a chainsaw so be careful," and with that they went inside.

When they were inside, someone came running down the stairs. "'Ello Dad! 'Ello Uncle A. Sorry 'bout these two! I guess they ran o-" She was cut off by Canada, "Nova Scotia! I know what you did to your brother and sister. Where are they?" "I guess those two ratted me out, eh? Tarios in the back, Frenchie is 'n the pantry." she answered. "Thanks, and your grounded." Nova Scotia was heading upstairs to go mess around in her room when America volunteered to go make sure she doesn't sneak out or something like that. So they both headed upstairs. Once Alfred and Lily had gone upstairs, England commented on how much she sounded and looked like his brother Scotland. Canada explained that was because Nova Scotia means New Scotland, and the fact that she was first a colony created by Scotland.

By this time, Newfoundland and Nunavut had already run off to go play in their room. Canada asked England, China, and Japan if they could come with him and help get Oliver. He then asked Germany, France, and Italy to go and get Quebec, which when they agreed he told France the directions to the pantry.

 ** _Saving Oliver/Ontario._**

Canada asked England, China, and Japan to follow him to the backyard, where Oliver was probably stuck being a snowman. Now, to answer a small question. You might be wondering how he is a snowman. You see, when Nova Scotia had tied him up, she put him outside and then proceeded to cover him in snow until it began to look like a snowman. Back to the story. When they got outside to see a yelling and cursing snowman, England started to laugh a bit, but China and Japan looked at it with caution, as they had heard that the province with the name of Oliver had a freaking chainsaw. "Erm, Mr. Canada, is this Oliver?" Japan asked Canada. Canada laughed a little then said "This is indeed Ontario." "Seems pretty mad for a snowman," China commented. England has already walked over to Ontario, and had begun taking the snow off of him when he said "Isn't anyone going to help me get the chap out of this trap?" And with that they all came over and brushed the snow off him, revealing a 18 or 19 year old. Canada untied the rope around him.

"Thanks for saving me from that horrid death trap. I could have drowned in that much snow! Anyway, Im Oliver, the personification of Ontario. I personally don't care which one you call me though. I would stay and talk but i have a meeting that I need to get to so ill be on my way." He then turned to Canada and said "GL" and then ran off. The other nations asked what GL means and Canada replied with "Great Lakes." With that they headed back into the house

 ** _Saving Lea/Quebec._**

So France led the group to the pantry, where he opened the door to find a person tied up on the floor with headphones on. She was listening, in horror of course, to the English play. "Germany! They have PASTAAAAAAAA~" Italy said as he was being hold back by Germany from grabbing all the pasta boxes. "Ja, but none for you Italy! Ask Herr Kanada* for some later," Germany told Italy, which made Italy sad. France untied the female, who had a surprising resemblance to the French man. Once she was untied she quickly took off the headphones and turned off the computer. "Merci. Je suppose que vous êtes oncle France? Droite? Je suis Lea, la personnification du Québec. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Ces gens sont l'Italie et l'Allemagne? (Thanks. I am assuming that you are Uncle France? Right? I am Lea, the personification of Quebec. Nice to meet you. Are those people Italy and Germany?)" She said to France, who replied with "Je suis en effet l'oncle France. Il est bon de vous rencontrer au Québec. Ces personnes sont l'Italie et l'Allemagne, pouvez-vous parler anglais? Et pourrait l'Italie peut-être avoir une boîte de pâtes? (I am indeed Uncle France. It is great to meet you Quebec. These people are Italy and Germany, can you speak English? And could Italy perhaps have a box of pasta?)" "I can speak english. It iz nice to meet you all. I am Quebec, or Lea as some call me. Italy, you may have a box of pasta." With that Italy said "PASTAAA~" and grabbed a box, giving the province thanks.

"Shall we head to ze living room?" she asked. So they headed back to the living room.

 _ **Translations**_ **/ _Information for your brains_**

First *: During the War of 1812, American Soldiers set fire to the buildings of the Legislative Assembly of Upper Canada. Second *: Ja, Herr, and Kanada are German for Yes, Mr, and Canada. I should know, since I am German.

AN: I might update tomorrow or later tonight. It just depends on how long it takes me to write it. Also, i can't really write Quebec's, France's, and Nova Scotia's accents because Im not french nor am I Scottish. Anyway, cya later. PS: Sorry for terrible french, i had to use google translate.


	2. Character Descriptions

AN: W-woah. Ok. So apparently people actually like my writing? What? Crazy. Anyway, this is just the description of each personified province. Also, if you want a specif province to show up next chapter, tell me and it will happen soon. Or any suggestions for more building on the province's personalities. (since i have like no clue what Canadians act like.)

disclaimer: i dont own hetalia. if i did, AWESOME GUY PRUSSIA x Hungary would be happening.

Also, just a note, everyone has that curl thing.

Quebec/Lea QC Williams- A 19 in human years girl, divorced and married Ontario a few times, has long brown hair with grayish-blue eyes, smokes because apparently lots of people smoke in Quebec, wears a white button-up shirt and blue jeans, and hates English people. One of the original four provinces, which makes her one of the oldest children. Slightly taller than Oliver since she is the biggest province. "GO FRANCE"-Quebec. Has Canada's weird curl in the hair thing. Terrified of England's cooking because who isn't? She has a new lover and their name is poutine. Wears glasses.

Ontario/Oliver T Williams- 19 in human years boy, **_had_** a relationship with Quebec, he has black hair with emerald green eyes, has a strong strongly dislikes the french, even though he speaks the language, wears a jacket over t-shirt and black jeans, is one of the original four provinces, which makes him one of the oldest children, and is the the most populous province. He has the weird curl thing. Scared of a lot of snow, and also when it gets too hot. Everyone in the family basically hates his guts. The Toronto Maple Leafs Curse is something that can stop a fight with him, because it causes him to start crying. Loves Tim Horton's. Wears glasses. Hes loud and obnoxious around his family but speaks very softly around others.

Nova Scotia/Lily H Williams- A 19 in human years girl, heavy Scottish history, can hold her liquor well, short red hair with green eyes, loves her fishing, has a pet lobster, but occasionally eats them for dinner... wears a t-shirt with a fish on it and a kilt, lots of freckles, one of the original four provinces making her on of the oldest, very protective of New Brunswick, losing a fishing competition will make him cry for a few hours, or until New Brunswick talks her out of crying.

New Brunswick/Noah F Williams- A 19 in human years boy, he is very timid, but knows how to build awesome ships, which is ironic since he is prone to getting sea sick. One of the original four provinces, making him one of the oldest. Great with an axe. He has neat blonde and dark blue eyes. He wears a lumberjack flannel with steel toe boots and jeans. Lily is very protective of him.

Newfoundland and Labrador/Aiden SJ Williams and Labrador the dog- 5 and 2 in human years, Aiden being five and Labrador being 2, Labrador is a hyper golden lab, and Aiden is pretty silent around anyone but his dog, Canada, and Nunavut. Aiden wears a white onesie and slippers. He has those amber eyes. He is down-to-earth and creative. He has small spiky brown hair. Second youngest in the family.

Nunavut/Theo I Williams- A 4 in human years boy, is the most innocent of all provinces, he loves all wildlife and is very used to the cold. Doesn't own a lot, but frankly doesn't care. He wears a blue onesie but doesn't wear any forms of shoes. Is friends with everyone. He has piercing icy blue eyes. Has caribou friends. He can intimidated by the older provinces and territories, especially Quebec and Ontario.

British Columbia/Ivy V Williams- A 17 in human years girl, who is basically a hippie. She has Topanga's crazy wavy hair from boy meets world and she has bright green eyes. She wears tan shorts and a white t-shirt for most of the year, but in the winter she wears a light jacket over the t-shirt and blue jeans. She is pretty chill unless you insult her or think her capital is Vancouver. She loves sports.

Manitoba/Mason W Williams- A 16 in human years boy, who claims that he is "friendly". He hates Ontario because he stole his land and his bands. He scares Canada. He always looks mad, this is because he's ready to pick a fight with something that gets in the way. Wears a blue sweater over a tank top, (always ready for summer heat or the cold winter,) and jeans. He has messy golden-blonde hair. Hates mosquitoes.

Northwest Territories/Adelaide Y Williams- A 17 in human years girl who is definitely Canada's best child. She acts like a big sister to everyone, and is very chill about her land being taken by her brothers and sisters. She has braided brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wears a green Trilluma Parka (a type of jacket) with black tights and boots. She wears a Mountain Avens in her hair, since it is her favorite flower.

Alberta/Luna W Williams- A 15 in human years girl who is a crazy driver. She is 'The Texas of Canada,' as they have most of the same things. But Alberta has snow, which is something that isn't common for Texas. She wears a green flannel with jeans and Cowboy Boots. She has wild blonde hair that she has in a ponytail and violet eyes. Best Buds with Saskatchewan and Manitoba. Fights a lot with Quebec.

Saskatchewan/Carter R Williams- A 15 in human years girl who is best buds with Manitoba and Alberta. She's the stereotypical farmer. She wears a flannel over overalls with boots that are covered by the legs of her overalls. When its cold she has a sheepskin coat. Most people are think she is pretty boring. She created the medical system. She is the flattest province out of the prairie brother and sisters. She has her dark brown hair tied back into a pony tail and teal eyes.

Yukon/Wyatt W Williams- A 16 in human years boy who hates Alaska. He is always fighting with Alaska. He also started the Klondike Gold Rush when he found gold in his backyard. He wears a black long sleeved with a blue vest over it, blue jeans, and he has messy murky brown hair. He carries around a pickaxe in case he finds gold. He's pretty chill when he's not fighting, but can be rather obnoxious. I ship him with Northwest Territories.

PEI/Madison C Williams- A 16 in human years girl who claims she is Canada's mother, total lie by the way. She has firey red hair and blue-green eyes, and wears a green full skirt dress. She is almost always calm, but will fight people who strip her of her potatoes. She says she can't live without her potatoes, which might be true. She also has a great relationship with Nova Scotia.

AN: Sorry it took so long. I had a very very busy past few days due to my german cousins coming so i had to go out and do things with them. Anyway, if i decide for the states to make an appearance, then i will do one of these for them. Chapter Two will here soon!


	3. I can't do this anymore

So, I'm ditching this. Unfortunately, school started for me on Monday, and I already have homework. So unfortunately I'm going to discontinuing this. If anyone wants to continue it, you can. So sorry. I might do side stories for this, it really depends. Again, I'm so sorry.


End file.
